


Eyeliner

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Luke has always wanted to try makeup and finally musters up the courage to ask you for help.





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr.com/carriedawayfromhome

I watch my reflection intently in the mirror, my tongue poking out ever so slightly. Eyeliner has never been my strong suit and I can only usually get it perfect if the moons are aligned, the weather is right and I’ve said ‘eyeliner’ three times into the mirror to summon the makeup gods. But this time I’m hoping that maybe my skill might come into play and I’ll actually be able to make myself look decent.

“How you going in there?” I hear Luke yell from the bedroom. 

I tailor off the end of my left eye, _nailed it, _“Yes fine!” I yell back to Luke, “Just onto the last eye, I’m almost done, okay? No sudden movements.” I hear a faint chuckle as a reply.  
  
I look up to see him suddenly in my reflection behind me, watching me struggle to match my eyes. I turn to look at him, “Yes sir, can I help you?”

He smiles at me, “I just like to watch you do that sometimes, it’s interesting you know, makeup.”

“Yeah but it’s a bitch to do,” I swivel back around, ready to finish this, “But when it’s all done it’s worth it.”   


With steady hands I go to work on the other eye, letting the pencil run smoothly over my lid beforeI lean back. Thank god for that, they actually look somewhat the same.I jump up, “All done!” I walk into the bedroom, ready to throw some clothes on and get out of here, but I stop at Luke’s expression, “Everything alright?”

Here’s looking at me with an inquisitive expression, looking as though he really wants to say something. Shit, maybe I’ve done an absolutely terrible job at this makeup, damnit.

“Luke? What is it? Is it the makeup? Too much? Shit…” I trail off, turning to go back to the mirror.

“No! It’s not that.”

I stop my retreat back to the dreaded bathroom mirror, turning to look at him, “Then what is it?”

He pauses for a moment, his hands wringing together in his lap, “Can I try some?”

I furrow my eyebrows at him, “Try some what?”

“Makeup?” His eyes look away from me.

I lightly chuckle, “You want to put some makeup on? Why?” I pause when he turns away from me looking slightly flustered and embarrassed I immediately regret my laugh and choice of words.

“Never mind, forget I asked.” He grabs his jacket off the bed and starts to make his way out of the room. I run over to him, grabbing his arm and turning him to me. I can see a light glisten in his eyes, I feel terrible.

“Luke, I didn’t mean to laugh, I’m sorry,” I put my arms around him, “I really am.”

“That's okay, it was a weird request I know.”

I take a step back, “No it wasn’t, you just caught me off guard, that’s all.” I walk him back over to the bed where we both sit down, “So, you want to put some makeup on hey?” 

He shrugs, “I’ve just always wanted to try you know? Nothing too over the top, I just thought maybe some eyeliner would be nice, maybe some concealer for my horrible tired looking eyes.”

I frown at him, “Stop that, you know I love your eyes.” He shrugs once more at me, not fully believing my words, "But you know you could have asked me ages ago, concealer is very easy to apply.”

“Yeah I guess so, I just have always been too nervous to ask. It’s still kind of strange for men to wear makeup, for some reason.” 

I lift my hands up to his cheeks, my thumbs rubbing against his cheekbones, “I’m sorry Luke, I didn’t realise you felt that way.”

His eyes finally meet mine, “I mean, I feel nervous even putting on chapstick let alone leaving the house with eyeliner, just thought you could help you know.” 

My stomach clenches, I never realised how insecure he felt. I should have seen this, I’m his best friend, why didn’t I notice? A feel a slight sting of tears coming on, he looks so vulnerable in front of me. I notice him watching my reaction, his hands holding tightly onto each other.

“Of course I can help you,” I lean up to lightly dab at my eyes, “I didn’t realise you felt this way Luke, I wish you had told me.”

He sighs, “I’m sorry, I just never felt confident enough to ask.”

I take a deep breath before standing up, “Okay well we better get to it then.” I smile at him, leaning down to grab his hand and pull him toward the bathroom. I sit him down in front of the mirror and lean my chin down on top of his head. I look at him in the mirror lights, his blue eyes shining, I’ve always loved those eyes.

I feel an elbow lightly hit me in the ribs, “Hey you, you’re meant to be helping me aren’t you?” He laughs at me, one eyebrow raised. I shake my head at him, leaning over him to grab the concealer first. I apply a few dabs under each eye, my ring finger patting to blend in the liquid, before letting him look in the mirror.

His eyes go wide and he leans towards the mirror, “Wow, that’s crazy,” He turns from side to side, smiling wildly, “I look so awake, so bright.” He beams at me and my heart swells.

“Okay, so eyeliner now?” 

He nods and turns towards me, I apply a little to the waterline after a bit of getting used to, it’s always strange when applying eyeliner for the first time. I lean back and study my work, not too bad if I say so myself and damn, my best friend looks like a hot rockstar.

He once again studies my reaction, “Do I look okay?” 

“You look beautiful Luke.”

He rolls his eyes at me but stops dead in his tracks when I turn him back to the mirror. He looks at his reflection for a moment, moving his head every which way. He then turns to me, “I love it.” He really does look fantastic, the liner makes his eyes pop and the concealer hides the light darkness he had under his eyes.

He stands up, suddenly towering over me, that man really is tall. He smiles at me before suddenly taking me into a bear hug, my feet coming off the floor slightly.

“Okay yes,” I struggle to say, “I love you too, now let’s go hey.”

He laughs and puts me down, following me as we grab our jackets, heading down the stairs and out my front door.

I watch him as we make the ten minute walk to the bar down the road. I should have realised sooner that he was insecure and not so confident, he usually always walked a little hunched, trying to be at the same height as everyone else, not trying to be noticed, not trying to be seen.

Now though he walks with a little more confidence, shoulders back and head raised, with a little more fire in his eyes. He looks excited and happy. 

As he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr.com/carriedawayfromhome 
> 
> More work there! Also take requests. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. x


End file.
